With the advent of the ubiquitous age, there has been a rapid increase in demand and interest for new devices such as flexible and transparent displays, wearable devices, and the like. As research and development is actively carried out on new electronic devices, organic materials which are inexpensive, applicable to a solution process, and light in weight and flexible are being studied as next generation semiconductors. Research has been carried out on materials based on the existing inorganic materials, so organic polymer semiconductors provide various probabilities as electronic materials. However, the organic polymer semiconductors produced by a solution process have irregular molecular structures and thus most of the organic polymer semiconductors have electrical performances that are much lower than those of the existing inorganic semiconductors.
In order to solve such problems of the organic polymer semiconductors, a high temperature heat treatment method and a molecular alignment method using a nano-structure have been studied, but these methods are not suitable for commercialization because mass production is impossible. Further, there is a problem to be solved in that it is difficult to apply the existing organic polymer semiconductors on various plastic substrates.